thewarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
The War for Coney Island
This is a run-down of all confrontations that The Warriors have dealt with over their territory on Coney Island. 16th April, 1978 The Destroyers' leader, Virgil, sets up lieutenant Cleon, and soldier Vermin, to take the fall during a drug deal gone wrong with The Satan's Mothers MC. Cleon and Vermin run off, only to get trapped in a warehouse by the Mothers. Cleon and Vermin sneak past several members, then fight the leaders themselves, Spider and Tiny. Cleon and Vermin then return to the Destroyers' hangout, and Virgil says he did it because he thought Cleon was secretly plotting against him. Cleon says that Virgil has started a war, and hinted that he will start his own gang. 6th May, 1978 Cleon and Vermin enter a "King of the Hill" contest with members of other gangs, and two former members of the Destroyers; Swan and Cowboy, who win the contest and are invited to join the newly-formed Warriors. For their initiations, the two of them smash up several shops in the area, extort the owners, tag over Destroyers' graffiti, beat up several Destroyers, and take over an abandoned warehouse from the Destroyers, to use as a hangout. After 6th May, 1978 Over time, The Warriors recruit several unnamed members and expand their influence through their half of Coney Island. 15th June, 1978 Two beefy civilians, nicknamed Ajax and Snow, are shown trapped in the fight pen right next to the Warriors' hangout. They are completing the final part of their initiation; they have to survive a brawl with all the nameless Warrior recruits, then Ajax and Snow get their vests. Later that night, both new Warriors go to Destroyers' territory to meet up with Rosie, Ajax's girlfriend. A group of Destroyers (lead by Lemmy, Beansie and L.C., Cleon and Vermin's former friends, who took part in Virgil's betrayal) throws bricks and bottles at them, knocking them out. They steal their Warriors vests while they're unconscious. When Rosie awakens them, they both go around East Coney Island to retrieve their vests, wrecking some Destroyers in the process. They find Beansie in a donut shop and interrogate him. Beansie tells them where Lemmy is, and that he has Snow's vest. Ajax and Snow soon locate Lemmy, beat up his guards, and interrogate him. Lemmy tells them that L.C. has Ajax's vest, and says where to find him. Later, Ajax and Snow find L.C. in his flat in bed with a woman called Lafonda. Lafonda, wearing only Ajax's vest, boots and panties, runs into the bathroom out of fear of being wrecked. After Ajax and Snow beat up L.C., Lafonda comes out. Ajax goes into the bathroom with her, has sex with her, and gets his vest back. Later, the two Warriors are chased by a mob of Destroyers back to their side of Coney. 22nd July, 1978 While recruiting Fox, Cleon mentions unspecified problems that The Warriors and The Savage Huns have with each other, which is why Cleon is hiring Fox to go to Chinatown and get them back, with Vermin's assistance. 18th August, 1978 When recruiting Cochise, Cleon says that a lot of gangs have been causing trouble recently. 13th April, 1979 The same night that Rembrandt and Ash earn their Warriors vests, Destroyers throw a molotov into Warriors' hangout, but cause little damage. The Warriors defend their territory and beat up several Destroyers. They return to the hangout, to find a Warriors tag was sprayed over with the Destroyers' logo. 14th April, 1979 Later that night, during the early morning, in response to the attack by the Destroyers, Rembrandt, Vermin, Cowboy and Ajax invade Destroyers' territory, beat up several more Destroyers, tag over Destroyers' graffiti throughout their territory, and paint over the main tag on the Destroyers' hangout. Ajax tags a red 'W' over Virgil's shirt while he's asleep from being drunk. After 14th April, 1979 Some of The Van Cortlandt Rangers invade Coney Island, but some Warriors wreck them. Some of The Panzers invade Coney, potentially seeking revenge for members beat up during Blackout, but some Warriors wreck them. Some of The Electric Eliminators invade Coney Island, but some Warriors wreck them. 4th June, 1979 The Hi-Hats invade Warriors' turf, seeking revenge after Rembrandt, Snow, Cowboy and Ajax trashed their hangout back in May. The Warriors did this because the Hi-Hats unfairly beat up Scopes, a respected artist. The main Warriors (all except Cochise) beat up several Hi-Hats. Cleon, Swan, Snow and Ajax go into Coney Amusement to beat up more of them, then finally lure Chatterbox (Warlord of the Hi-Hats) in front of a roller coaster, killing him. 21st June, 1979 Destroyers attack Warriors' territory, attempt to smash up stores, then murder Warriors member Ash and attempt to kill Cleon and Swan. Shortly afterwards, The Warriors fully invade East Coney Island and beat up several Destroyers, smash up shops, disrupt business and raid the Destroyers' hangout. Cleon and Vermin trap Virgil in a nearby shack, then beat him up, before Cleon burns him to death with a molotov, burning down the shack in the process. The Destroyers are now history, so The Warriors take over the rest of Coney Island and become the only gang in the territory. After 21st June, 1979 Some of The Hurricanes invade Warriors' territory, seeking revenge for The Warriors earlier beating several of them, tagging over graffiti, and killing an affiliate, Sanchez. The Warriors beat up the invading Hurricanes and send them back to Harlem. Some of The Satan's Mothers MC invade Coney Island, but some Warriors wreck them. Some of The Jones Street Boys invade Warriors' territory, seeking revenge for Cowboy and Cochise beating up several members, tagging over graffiti, and framing them for robberies, done as a favour for The Saracens. The Warriors beat up all JSB's and send them home. 13th July, 1979 The Rogues follow the Warriors to their territory for a fight after framing them for murdering The Riffs' leader, Cyrus. Luther (The Rogues' Warlord) prepares to shoot the Warriors, but Swan throws a knife into his arm. With impeccable timing, Masai and his Riffs appear, let the Warriors go, and severely punish The Rogues. Category:Gang battles